thefutureiswarfandomcom-20200213-history
UNMC Supercarrier
Overview The UNMC Supercarrier is currently the single largest type of starship in the known galaxy, even larger than UNMC Battleships and ARC Dreadnoughts. Supercarriers are terrifying mountains of armor, with capabilities to launch fighters and planetary assaults unmatched by any other ship. Though few have ever been constructed by the UN, the ones that have are extremely important resources and are understandably well protected, as well as only used in very important situations. Supercarriers were greatly feared during the EMPIRE Campaign and Factions War, and their mere presence in a star system would cause enemy fleets to retreat. Roles Supercarriers are at the most basic level, up-scaled and up-armored variants of the standard UNMC Carrier, although the similarities of the two ships are vastly different beyond this simple point. They lack the raw offensive power of other large warships, but easily make up for the disadvantage with scores of smaller offensive and defensive measures as well as their ability to carry entire wings of fighters and aircraft. A single Supercarrier can unleash 2 entire fighter battalions by itself, numbering 400 fighters which can then swarm enemy ships and overwhelm their smaller defenses. Even after releasing the fighters, a supercarrier will still carry hundreds of atmospheric aircraft and ground vehicles for any planetary assault, as well as thousands of UNAC soldiers. In this respect, a single supercarrier can lay siege to a colony world alone if commanded correctly. Supercarriers are primarily used for large scale fleet support and platforms for entire planetary invasions, also serving as flagships for any fleets they are a part of. These massive ships even forced the surrender or retreat of enemy forces several different times during both the Factions War and the EMPIRE Campaign, and during both conflicts not a single supercarrier was lost although some did take damage. Armaments The supercarrier is the only UNMC ship besides the standard carrier that does not sport any variation of shock cannon, instead relying on their complement of fighters for main offensive power. However, supercarriers are more than capable of defending themselves and obliterating enemy ships with their huge array of secondary weapons. Even so, a supercarrier is not a direct assault ship and as such is not equipped for long term use in that particular role. This is seen recently during Ragnarok, when in the midst of the Exohuman attack on Earth one of the UN's 10 supercarriers UNS Ottawa was eventually destroyed by several waves of enemy vessels, although the Ottawa managed to put up a tremendous fight and destroyed 14 enemy ships before being overwhelmed. This was unquestionably due to the experimental "super-heavy" vinculum armor that all supercarriers are coated with, a variation of armor only used on these such ships to date. Crew Complement The supercarrier has been compared to a flying city by those who are stationed on one, able to hold up to 15,000 personnel at peak capacity. a good portion of the crew will usually consist of UNAC soldiers ready to deploy to a hostile planet or an under-siege UNC colony. At the accepted minimum, a supercarrier can run with a crew of only 6,000 for the basic functions, maintenance, and service of all personnel on board. The bridge of one of these ships is described as "mesmerizing" and can usually be crewed by at least 25-40 individuals at any given time. Ship classes Only one type of class exists for the UNMC Supercarrier (as is true with most UNMC ships), that being the Perses-class which entered active service in 2335 with the introduction of the UNS Perses , UNS Blitzkrieg and UNS Boomslang . Known ships UNS Perses UNS Boomslang UNS Blitzkrieg UNS Ottawa UNS Appalachian UNS Damon Frill UNS Harvard UNS Ollivander UNS Lessius UNS Charles de Gaulle (under construction supercarrier, replacing the UNS Ottawa) Category:UNMC Starship Types